Nephalem
A Nephalem is a angelic-demonic hybrid, born from the union of an angel and demon. The offspring has a mixture of an angel and demon's power and human soul. This species is hated both sides of heaven and hell and are considered true abominations than Nephilims. Much like a Nephilim, a Nephalem will be hunted down and killed. Characteristics A Nephalem may look like an ordinary human and have a human soul but when their powers manifest, they can use both angelic and demonic powers, much like their parents, but at a higher degree. When their eyes glow their sclera turn pitch black and the color of their irises are dependent on the mixture of the angelic/demonic parent. When they unfold their wings, from the right side they had a pitch black bat wing and on the left side is a pure white feathered wing, to define both their angelic and demonic heritage. When they come to a balance between both sides, their wings turn feathered grey, indicating the angel and demon heritage are no equilibrium. A Nephalem's birth is severely traumatic than a Nephilim's birth. The angelic or demonic mother will die not matter how powerful they maybe or whether angelic care is provided. However there is a way the mother can survive going through labor by performing cesarean delivery so that way they'll have a bit of their life-force energy intact to survive. Nephalems are powerful and dangerous entities. The power of a Nephalem depends how powerful their angelic and demonic parents were such as for a Nephalem to be at its strongest would require its parent to be an Arch-Angel/Demon, making an Arch-Nephalem. All Nephalems are anomalies as they are not bound to the Natural order and can do whatever they please. They could disrupt the balance or commit acts that would normally cause consequences. Notable Angelic and Demonic Parents Alexandra's Angelic/Demonic * Samael (Archangel) * Lilith (Empress of Hell) Shala's Angelic/Demonic Parents * Fallasheena (Seraphim) * Zamiphor (Knight of Hell) Known Nephalem Alexandra Sunday (Rose of God).jpg|Alexandra Sunday (Arch-Nephalem) Rathma 1.jpg|Rathma (First of the Ancients) Shala.jpg|Shala (Queen of Halloween) * Alexandra Sunday * Rathma * Shala Powers and Abilities A Nephalem possesses immense power that goes far beyond a typical nigh-omnipotence level of power, of course those are ones that have been sired/spawned by powers angels or demons like Archangel/demons. A child Arch-Nephalem can equal or surpass a Empowered Cambion or Primordial Level Species if the child is in it's angelic Wrath State or knows how to control their powers. Finally a full mature Nephalem can surpass any being except for Primordial Beings, Shards or Demiurges. Their power reaches up at Yahweh Level, meaning a Nephalem has gained the ability to create or erase any object, location, being, or even existence itself. * Mid-Tier Omnipotence (Archangel/Archdemon Parent): A Nephalem's power reach Yahweh level of astronomic powers due of a unique union between angel and demon, especially if they are conceived by powerful angelic and demonic parents, however to reach this level of power would be for the angelic/demonic parent to by an Archangel or Archdemon. A Arch-Nephalem can accomplish many feats such as shutting the gates of heaven and hell or destroy both realms. Once at full maturity, a Arch-Nephalem strong as either two Arch-Nephilims/Cambions or the other way around if these two species team up. * Angelic/Demonic Blood Empowerment: By consuming angelic/demonic blood, a Nephalem can bolster its respective nature heritage powers to a higher degree, depending on how much blood is consumed. Because they are part angel and demon, Sacred Blood cannot kill them and demon blood will not make the addictive like a drug user or cause their behavior to become aggressive. * Angelic-Demonic Control: Like Cambion that controls demons and a Nephilim that controls angels, a Nephalem can do both and control the demonic and angelic. ** Angelic-Demonic Banishment: Nephalems can banish any angelic or demonic entity back to their respective realms or another dimension. It can even work an Archangels and Archdemons. ** Angelic-Demonic Possession: Nephalems can mind control the mental state of any angelic or demon entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. They can see or communicate through the angel or demon they are possessing. This works an Archangels and Archdemons. * Angelic/Demonic Slaying: By simply thrusting into a angel/demon's chest, they can slay any of these two entities in the similar fashion like both angelic/demonic weaponry. For other entities that are not angel or demon, it will not really kill them the same unique way as it will kill them depending on how weak the individual is. * Mediakinesis: A Nephalem can manipulate Ether, the purest energy in existence and can use it to augment their own power or create any type of energy with it. * Pyrokinesis (Holy/Hellfire Control): Like any angelic being that manipulates holy fire or demonic being that manipulates hellfire, a Nephalem can manipulate both types of fires and use it to harm, confine, or kill any angelic or demonic being. * Twilight Manipulation: A Nephalem can manipulate both essences of light and darkness in existence, earning the moniker, "Bringer of Light and Darkness." A Nephalem can create, shape, and manipulate both light and darkness into attacks or constructs. Vulnerabilities A Nephalem is a hybrid between two species. Both heritage can counteract any weaknesses that would normally affect their parents. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Wrath State: Like a Nephilim, when a Nephalem is furious, its powers become unstable and their angel heritage takes over their humanity, added that their demonic heritage makes it worse. They would be unable to tell apart whose an enemy or ally, but this could work very well for a Nephalem as they'd be able to use any hidden dormant powers they would not be capable of using while in a calm state, but the drawback is that once the Angelic Wrath State vanishes, the Nephalem will be left exhausted or blackout. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark may not be able to kill an Arch-Nephalm Nephalem but it can severely harm them and cause aggravating poisonous effects. For regular Nephalems is can indeed kill them. * Magic: Magic cannot kill a Nephalem but it can harm or restrain them. If a Nephalem is part human than magic spell/rituals will work better on them and could affect their senses or poison them but their angelic and demonic heritage will burn off any lasting effects in just a short amount of time. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal is only a tad stronger than any Nephalem except for a Arch-Nephalem, but a mature Demiurge can easily outmatch any Nephalem if they're not using their true potential powers. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy a Nephalem without effort, but a Nephalem can hold its own for a short while and moderately harm a Primordial Being. * Primordial Species Level Entities: '''An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill a child Arch-Nephalem but once as a teenager or adult then a Nephalem can destroy any Primordial Species. Common ones can be easily destroyed. * '''Shards: A typical fragment portion of a Primordial Being is stronger than a Demiurge and can defeat any Nephalem, including one sired by an Arch-angel/demon, however it would not be an easy fight. A Shard that holds both concept natures from two Primordial Beings would take a Nephalem using its true potential powers to defeat it. Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill a common or Arch-Nephalem if it strikes at their vital organs. * Personal Weapons of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy any Nephalem. Category:Rose of God Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Angels Category:High Tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Nephalem Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Fanon Characters